


Cuestión de Orgullo

by NDTaurus



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus
Summary: Llevaban 4 años de relación, un amor desapegado y sin exigencias que les venía de maravilla, porque claro, cada uno tenía su propia tripulación y no las dejarían de lado por un romance. Pero, para su mala suerte, el instinto en ocasiones, era un dolor de cabeza.Advertencias: +18, Yaoi/BL, omegaverse… más o menos.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda; Texto sin fines de lucro.  
> 

**Capítulo 1**

***

Law le había llamado para reunirse en una isla cercana y él había aceptado, entusiasta como siempre. Lamentablemente, no contaba con que en su camino se cruzaría con una flota de la marina, entre el enfrentamiento y el escape había perdido un día entero.

Sin duda Law le recriminaría su tardanza, pero por suerte ya podía divisar la isla. Anclaron el Sunny en un sector poco vistoso y descendieron. Franky se ofreció a quedarse en el barco para asegurarse de que no hubiera resquicios de daños de su último enfrentamiento. El resto de la tripulación se fue al pueblo para abastecerse y él, por su parte, tomó la vivre card de Law y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le indicaba.

Caminó cerca de 45 minutos cuando por fin divisó parte del llamativo submarino de los piratas heart, sonrió ampliamente y apuró el paso.

—¡Ey, oso polar! —gritó alzando su mano al ver a Bepo en la parte más alta del submarino. Bepo se dio vuelta hacia donde oyó el grito, y al mismo tiempo notó como esa tan conocida cortina azul se expandía a su alrededor. Estaba por responder el saludo cuando el capitán de los “sombrero de paja” desapareció frente a sus ojos. Suspiró y bajó del submarino.

—Chicos, vámonos al pueblo, el capitán estará bien ahora —ordenó Bepo, los tripulantes se desperezaron y comenzaron a caminar—, lo dejo en tus manos Mugiwara —dijo aun sabiendo que el otro no lo escuchaba y se marchó junto a sus compañeros.

***

Dentro del submarino, precisamente dentro del camarote del capitán, Law besaba a Luffy con fiereza mientras le iba quitando la parte superior de su ropa. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Mugiwara-ya? —preguntó jadeante y volvió a besarle.

—La marina —jadeó Luffy—, la marina se cruzó en nuestro camino —respondió apresuradamente. Empujó a Law hacia la cama, le quitó la sudadera que traía puesta y sonrió con algo de malicia, como cuando está a punto de hacer una travesura, y pasó su lengua lentamente sobre uno de los pezones de Law mientras que con una de sus manos le acarició la entrepierna —Realmente estas necesitado, Torao— dijo para luego soltar su característica risa.

—Mi… ¡ah!... mi… —Las caricias de Luffy, en los puntos exactos que le hacían enloquecer de placer, no le dejaban armar una oración coherente—, mi celo comenzó hace tres días —volvió a jadear— llevo esperando por ti tres putos días.

—Debió ser una tortura, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras bajaba lentamente la cremallera del pantalón de Law y le besaba una vez más en los labios— ¿no te tocaste mientras esperabas?

—¿Estás loco? Claro que lo hice, pero no fue suficiente —Luffy sonrió y descendió para introducir el miembro de Law en su boca y comenzar a darle algo de atención mientras terminaba de deshacerse de los pantalones del médico.

—Podrías haberme esperado sin ropa —paseó su lengua por toda la extensión. Law le miró hacia abajo y sonrió con astucia.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta quitármela—Luffy sonrió de vuelta, acarició sus glúteos y los tomó con ambas manos para separarles un poco y pasó su lengua lentamente por el medio, sacándole un sonoro jadeo a su pareja—, maldito, lo estás haciendo lento a propósito.

—Sí —volvió a repetir la acción con la misma lentitud—, dime qué es lo que quieres que haga, Torao.

—Mugi… Mugiwara… ah… ah… —apretó las mantas de su cama con las manos y arqueó su espalda por la desesperación.

—No te escucho —dijo Luffy con la misma sonrisa traviesa de hace un rato mientras jugaba con los testículos del mayor— ¿Qué quieres, Torao? —Law le miró con los ojos cristalinos y la respiración jadeante.

—Jo… jódete, Mugiwara-ya —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Que obstinado —musitó Luffy con una expresión de enfado infantil, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas. Se puso de pie y terminó de quitarse sus propios pantalones para acomodarse entre las piernas de Law, las separó con cuidado y se introdujo lentamente en su interior—. Ah… olvidé ponerme esa cosa —Law le afirmó con las piernas atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—No te atrevas a sacarlo.

—Pero…

—No necesitas el condón.

—Pero…

—¡Que no lo necesitas, muévete ya! —Luffy frunció el ceño aún con sus mejillas infladas—, al diablo —soltó Law e invirtió los papeles, Luffy quedó recostado sobre la cama y Law se posicionó encima de él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo constante.

—Oi, oi, Torao… —jadeó Luffy esta vez—, me harás terminar antes si sigues moviéndote así —jadeó Luffy mientras tomaba a Law de la cadera para hacer que las estocadas fueran más lentas y profundas.

Law se inclinó hacia adelante, sin dejar de mover su cadera y besó a Luffy de forma apasionada.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, en realidad no podía recordar otra ocasión porque nunca antes se había sentido así, esta era la primera vez que pasaba por un periodo de celo tan intenso, y no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo de espera. Una vez que esto pasara y se sintiera mejor acompañaría a Luffy hasta su barco para hablar el tema con Chopper, quizá él tuviera algún indicio.

Luffy estaba sorprendido por el actuar de Law, ya que el médico solía ser siempre el más calmado en este tipo de situaciones. Es más, Law le había enseñado todo lo que sabía en relación al sexo, ese omega tosco y malhumorado había sido su única pareja, había sido el único que había logrado encender su lívido y hasta el momento ese escenario se mantenía.

Luffy no podía imaginarse con nadie más, y el solo hecho de imaginar que Law podría estar con alguien más le ponía de mal humor. Así que, en uno de sus encuentros anteriores se lo dijo, que no quería que nadie más tocara su cuerpo como lo hacía él, y Law, con el ceño fruncido respondió “Esa decisión es mía”. 

Jamás se sintió tan ofendido en su vida, a pesar de que el otro tenía razón, aun así, se molestó, “entonces, lo que quiera que sea esto, se acabó”, dijo con esa voz que solo utilizaba cuando la seriedad de la situación lo ameritaba, se puso sus pantalones y tomó su camisa para marcharse. Law le miró en silencio y en cuanto el menor comenzó a caminar para retirarse le tomó del brazo. Luffy le miró con el ceño fruncido, “suéltame”, le advirtió.

—No he estado con nadie más —dijo Law sin mirarle a la cara—, desde… desde que nos acostamos la primera vez… no he estado con nadie más. La decisión de si me acuesto con alguien más o no es mía, sigo manteniendo eso.

Luffy relajó su semblante y se giró para mirarle de frente —Si de ahora en adelante solo estoy contigo, es porque yo lo he decidido así. Idiota-ya—, todo el enojo que había sentido segundo atrás se desvaneció, tomó el rostro de Law con sus dos manos y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Pero, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ese punto?

A Law no le importa que los demás supieran cuando se encontraba en su periodo de celo —que, a su parecer, era una horrible forma de llamarlo—. No, él era suficientemente fuerte como para patearle el culo a cualquier alfa que quisiera propasarse sin su consentimiento. Tenía 26 años y no había dejado que ningún imbécil pusiera una marca en su cuello, y no sabía si algún día le permitiría a alguien hacerlo, su orgullo era demasiado como para aceptar llevar una correa.

Se suministraba una medicina creada por él mismo para aliviar los síntomas desagradables. Y si, el tiempo y lugar lo permitían, se divertía con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a acatar sus reglas. Mentiría si dijera que no hubo algunos que cambiaron de parecer al probarle, sin éxito, cabe decir. No por nada se le conocía como el cirujano de la muerte.

La primera vez que alguien le llamó la atención fue en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Un joven pirata que pertenecía a la peor generación, igual que él. Era completamente diferente a todos los demás, se veía bastante simplón, pero escuchó de sus hazañas y sentía curiosidad.

Días más tarde salvó su vida en Marineford, le dejó en Amazon Lili y no se encontraron hasta dos años después. Hicieron su alianza, vencieron a Doflamingo y celebraron. Ahí fue la primera vez, cuando después de comer y beber, encontraron un momento para charlar.

Era la primera vez que Luffy celebraba en compañía del capitán de los piratas Heart, su primera alianza pirata. Y había algo en él que le agradaba, algo que le instaba a acercarse un poco más cada vez, hasta que ahí, en medio de la noche, en alguna parte de la popa del barco, se atrevió a juntar sus labios con los del médico que dos años atrás le había salvado la vida.

—¿Qué haces, Mugiwara-ya?

—No lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo de nuevo —Law pudo ver la pureza de sus ojos, no había ningún resquicio de maldad en ellos. Tragó saliva y se acercó al cuello del menor, el aroma era suave, pero no había duda, ese chiquillo era un alfa, un alfa al que no estaba seguro de poder vencer en caso de ser necesario—, ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo? —preguntó el menor, de tal forma, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y una calidez que creía extinta se posó en su pecho.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió eso en su pecho? Cuando estaba viajando con Cora-san. Desde entonces no había sentido esa emoción tan agradable, y supo que las cosas saldrían bien, sin importar la decisión que él tomara en ese minuto.

Sonrió y acortó la distancia que les separaba para besarle, Luffy pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y respondió con algo de torpeza, sin duda tenía mucho que enseñarle. Y lo hizo, le enseñó, y vaya que fue un buen maestro.

Siguieron como aliados, luchando codo a codo, y saliendo juntos a divertirse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Estaban bebiendo y comiendo juntos en un bar, hace semanas que no se veían. tuvieron aventuras cada uno por su lado, y ahora compartían sus hazañas. Un tipo grande se acercó a ellos, ebrio y arrogante. Tomó a Luffy del brazo y le dijo —Oye, chiquillo, puedo olerte desde mi mesa.

—¿Eh? —le miró confundido, instintivamente se olfateó para verificar su aroma y frunció el ceño—, no huelo mal.

—Lo sé, hueles muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a otro lugar? —dijo acercándose un poco más.

Law, al notar que el muy imbécil estaba confundiendo sus aromas soltó una carcajada burlesca. —¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso es tu omega? Porque no veo ninguna marca en su cuello.

—Él es un alfa, imbécil —Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El sujeto se acercó para oler mejor a Luffy y se sorprendió.

—Pero ese aroma…

—Ese aroma es mío. Y créeme, jamás me enredaría con alguien como tú.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Eres solo un vulgar omega que no conoce su lugar en el mundo! —gritó el tipejo de forma iracunda, llamando la atención de los demás comensales del local. Los curiosos no dudaron en acercarse para ver mejor lo que pasaba. Y como siempre, no faltaba el chismoso tomando fotografías.

—El que no conoce su lugar eres tú —respondió de vuelta con altanería.

—¡Estoy harto de tu insolencia! —gritó para luego blandir su espada en dirección al cirujano, siendo detenido sin ningún esfuerzo por un enfadado Luffy.

—Mugiwara-ya, no es necesario que intervengas.

—Él es de la clase de persona que más detesto, Torao.

—¿Mu…Mugiwara? —preguntó temeroso mirándole de pies a cabeza, su ebriedad descendió varios niveles y volvió a mirar a Law— ¿T…tú, tú eres… el… el cirujano de… de la muerte? —Law sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción de ese pobre sujeto—. I…imposible ¡un tipo tan fuerte no puede ser un omega!

Law se puso de pie, visiblemente enfadado y el bar estalló en gritos. Al notar el alboroto que causó se dio cuenta de que esa agradable tarde de copas había llegado a su fin. Suspiró resignado y activó su room, saliendo de ahí junto a Luffy, quien le recriminó el hecho de no haberse quedado a pelear. —¿Prefieres pelear o tener sexo conmigo?

Luffy sonrió, pensando que le gustaría tener ambas, pero ya habían salido del bar, así que no le parecía mala idea pasar a la segunda opción que le había dado Law. Esa noche acordaron que, si alguno quería hacerlo de nuevo, solo tenían que ponerse en contacto, una relación abierta. Hasta que Luffy pidió cerrarla sólo con ellos dos adentro.

Así fue como comenzaron a avanzar en su relación hasta el punto en el que nos encontramos actualmente, 4 años después.

***

Luffy había invertido nuevamente los papeles, Law jadeaba sonoramente con cada estocada que le daba el menor, quien finalmente disfrutaba el ritmo fuerte y constante que había marcado el cirujano al principio de su encuentro.

Law tomó el rostro de Luffy con sus dos manos y besó con hambre sus labios mientras se derramaba copiosamente sobre su vientre. Luffy, al sentir los espasmos del cuerpo de Law, terminó en su interior con estocadas erráticas sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Quedaron tan exhaustos como lo hacían después de una gran batalla. Pero mucho más felices.

Law le observaba con sus ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa poco común en su rostro —Abrázame— pidió, y a pesar de que a Luffy le pareció una conducta algo extraña, accedió a su petición. Minutos más tarde el capitán de los Piratas Heart se quedó dormido.

Luffy le observó dormir, ¿Torao estaría enfermo de algún modo?, realmente su forma de actuar y la sesión tan intensa que habían tenido le hacían sospechar que algo no iba bien con su pareja. Pero no era una persona que le diera vueltas por mucho tiempo a sus pensamientos, así que, un rato después, se durmió aún abrazado a su Torao.

Continuará…>>


	2. Capítulo 2

***

Law abrió sus ojos un par de horas más tarde, se sentía aliviado, como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Podía escuchar la suave respiración de Mugiwara, que se encontraba apoyado en su pecho. Podía percibir su cuerpo algo agarrotado y algo pegajoso, eso último no era agradable.

Con cuidado se quitó a Luffy de encima y se levantó para darse una ducha. Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cadera y caminó hasta su escritorio. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó un medicamento, lo echó a su boca y se giró, para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Luffy. Tomó un poco de agua sin apartar la mirada y se tragó la medicina.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Luffy con seriedad.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué preguntas? —dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la cama.

—Actúas extraño y acabas de tomar algo —Law sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Sí me he sentido algo extraño, pero no estoy enfermo. Y lo que acabo de tomar es para prevenir.

—¿Prevenir qué cosa? —preguntó con su típica curiosidad.

—Bebés. No usamos condón, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es verdad —dijo recordando el momento—. No me molestaría un bebé.

—Claro que no te molestaría, él que tendría que hacerse cargo sería yo, así que, no gracias —se echó hacia atrás y miró el techo de su camarote. Luffy le imitó, pero el lugar de mirar el techo le miraba a él—, quiero hablar con Chopper acerca de unos temas médicos—soltó de repente.

—Mmm… —Luffy se puso de pie y rebuscó entre su ropa—. Ten —le entregó un pequeño den den mushi— Te conectará con Nami, ella debe estar cerca de Chopper.

Tomó el _aparato_ y llamó —¿Luffy?

—Hola Nami-ya

—Ah, Torao, hola —sonrió de forma sugerente— ¿se divirtieron? —Law se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta.

—¡Fue genial! —dijo Luffy mientras reía.

—Oh, me alegra oírlo, Luffy —Law carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¿De casualidad no está Toni-ya cerca de ti? —preguntó tratando de ignorar lo anterior.

—Chopper, Chopper… —Lo buscó con la mirada—, mmm, Ah, sí, lo veo. Dame un segundo. ¡Chopper! —le llamó, el aludido, que iba disfrutando un algodón de azúcar, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Nami?

—Torao quiere hablar contigo —le entregó el den den mushi.

—Hola Torao, hace tiempo que no hablamos —saludó el reno con alegría.

—Sí, ha pasado un tiempo. Toni-ya, ¿crees que podamos reunirnos unos minutos? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte —dijo viendo a Luffy, quien le miraba con sus ojos curiosos—, en privado —completó y Luffy infló sus mejillas a modo de protesta.

—Claro, no hay problema. Luffy, usaré tu vivre card para llegar hasta allá, así que no te muevas, por favor —“Ok” respondió Luffy mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente—, nos vemos en un rato, Torao.

—Hasta pronto Toni-ya.

Cortó la comunicación y le devolvió el aparato a Luffy —deberías aprovechar y darte un baño—, sugirió.

***

Luffy se metió al baño para darse una ducha y Law ordenó la cama, abrió la ventana del camarote y organizó algunas notas sobre su escritorio. Chopper utilizó su forma rápida y no tardó nada en llegar al submarino.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó al entrar a la nave.

—Por aquí, Toni-ya —le llamó Law y Chopper entró al camarote.

—¿Luffy?

—Tomando un baño de agua caliente. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua, por favor —le sirvió un vaso y le ofreció tomar asiento—, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Es… —sintió como sus mejillas se encendían poco a poco—, es un tanto vergonzoso para mí hablar de esto —tomó aire—, pero necesito una segunda opinión —Chopper asintió mientras bebía de su vaso, instándole a continuar—. Hace unos días comenzó mi periodo de celo. Pero fue diferente a los otros.

—¿En qué sentido diferente?

—Inició de forma abrupta e intensa. Sentí que mi temperatura subió de golpe, se me nubló un poco la vista y caí de rodillas. No podía ponerme de pie, mucho menos dejar de jadear. Fue desagradable —dijo llevando una mano a su cuello mientras recordaba el momento—. Bepo me cargó hasta aquí me dio un supresor, pero no funcionó del todo.

—¿Puedo revisarte?

—Claro, aunque también me he chequeado, no hay nada mal con mi cuerpo —Chopper se puso de pie y se acercó a Law, quien se quitó la parte superior de su ropa y dejó que Chopper le echara un vistazo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—En unas semanas cumpliré 31.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Luffy?

—Poco más de 4 años —respondió sacando un rápido cálculo mental.

—¿Has sentido la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él? —preguntó metiendo nuevamente su estetoscopio en la mochila que siempre cargaba con él.

—¿Últimamente? —Chopper asintió. Lo pensó un instante—, sí. Pero es… no es como que fuera todo el tiempo, son deseos ocasionales.

—Ustedes los humanos suelen ignorar sus instintos —Law le prestó atención—, Luffy y tú son una pareja destinada, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Law asintió—. El tema es, que están juntos y a la vez no.

—No quiero que cambiemos nuestro estilo de vida.

—Y no es necesario que lo hagan. Pero, Law. Debes dejar que Luffy te marque —frunció el ceño de forma automática—. No te enfades. Sé lo que opinas al respecto, pero tu cuerpo lo necesita. Esa marca simboliza la unión, no solo de sus cuerpos, si no también la de sus espíritus.

—No, no lo sé… —dijo con un poco de pesar.

—Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero desde que llegué, no has parado de tocar tu cuello, el lugar donde debería estar la marca de tu alfa —Law abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Chopper tenía razón, y si lo pensaba con calma, era una manía que tenía desde hace ya varios meses— ¿te das cuenta?

Luffy salió del baño tan alegre como siempre.

—Ahhh, eso se sintió bien. ¿Eh? ¡Chopper! No tardaste nada en llegar —soltó sonriente—, ¿Quieren que salga? —preguntó notando el ambiente un tanto tenso que había en la habitación.

Chopper negó y se puso de pie —Ya terminamos. Y Torao necesita que te quedes un tiempo con él. No le dejes solo.

—Entonces ¿Sí estás enfermo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no está enfermo, pero se enfermará si no sigue mis consejos —miró a Law—, sabes que es así —Law asintió en silencio—, bien, yo regresaré al pueblo. Cuida de él, Luffy —advirtió y salió de la habitación.

***

Law volvió a llevar su mano, de forma inconsciente, hasta su cuello. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Chopper, y sabía que el pequeño reno tenía razón. Pero no podía aceptarlo así sin más. Su mente era un caos entre la lógica y la reticencia a aceptar su naturaleza condicionada. 

—Law —El aludido alzó la vista sorprendido, al escuchar su nombre y no su apodo, provenir de los labios Luffy—, Sé, que a veces no logro comprender del todo las cosas que para otros pueden resultar evidentes… y siento que esta ocasión es una de esas veces.

—Es que…, es complicado —dijo en voz baja sin poder alzar la mirada.

Luffy se puso de cuclillas frente a él para buscar su rostro —Explícame.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró —De acuerdo ¿vamos afuera? Quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Está bien —aceptó poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Se acomodaron en la baranda de la parte posterior del submarino, la briza marina alborotó el cabello de ambos mientras observaban el sol ponerse en el horizonte.

—Tú eres un alfa —comenzó Law—, y yo un omega, somos de los pocos _afortunados_ que han sido capaces de encontrar a su “pareja destinada”, y han pasado más de 4 años desde que comenzamos nuestra relación —Luffy, que le escuchaba con atención, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo —dijo para luego reír.

—Sí…, y durante todos estos años jamás me has marcado —Luffy le miró contrariado.

—Eso es porque tú no quieres que lo haga, es tu decisión. Jamás podría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres... 

—Lo sé… —le atajó Law—, yo lo sé, y lo agradezco, porque sé que podrías hacerlo cuando quisieras, pero me respetas, y me encanta eso.

—¿Entonces? —Law comenzó a jugar con sus manos, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras.

—Se podría decir que es algo, hormonal, para simplificar… —Respiró profundo y empuñó con fuerza sus manos—, necesito que me marques.

Luffy miró sus manos empuñadas y las tomó entre las de él —Pero no quieres que lo haga—, aseveró. Law relajó el agarre y le miró a los ojos.

—No, pero no tengo opción.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?

Law suspiró, tomó asiento en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza contra la barandilla. Luffy le imitó sentándose a su lado con las piernas estiradas.

—¿Viste como estaba hoy? —Luffy asintió—, pasaría eso, cada vez con más frecuencia y con mayor intensidad, hasta que, ya seas tú o un alfa x, ponga su marca en mi cuello —Luffy frunció el ceño.

—No quiero que pase eso.

—Yo tampoco, pero, aunque yo no quiera, uno de nuestros instintos más básicos, me empujará a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Y créeme que si puedo escoger a quien lo haga será mucho mejor —Law giró su cabeza para mirarle y le dio una sonrisa sutil—, y si he de escoger a alguien, te escojo a ti, Luffy.

El joven capitán le tomó de la mejilla y se impulsó para acortar la distancia que les separaba, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si es así entonces, lo haré cuando te sientas listo —dijo con amabilidad y Law asintió—, y tendrás que decirme qué es lo que debo hacer porque no quiero hacerte daño.

Law soltó una risa ligera al ver su rostro acongojado y negó divertido —Lo haré.

***

Esa noche volvieron a entregarse como lo hicieron a media tarde, pero Law no fue capaz de dar el paso que le hacía falta. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y la comprensión que mostraba Luffy ante su conflicto interno no dejaba de impresionarle.

Al día siguiente sus camaradas regresaron y él aprovechó para ir con Luffy al pueblo. Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar a comer algo, Luffy estaba hambriento y él también tenía algo de apetito. Entraron al primer restorán que encontraron en el camino y Luffy devoró plato tras plato con una facilidad impresionante.

Apoyó su codo en la mesa y recargó su cabeza contra su mano para observarle comer —Nunca dejará de impresionarme lo mucho que puedes llegar a comer.

—Necesito recuperar energía —dijo antes de echar otro trozo de carne a su boca.

Terminaron su comida y reposaron sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, nadie que les reconociera y armara un alboroto. Pagaron la comida y retomaron su visita. A decir verdad, el pueblo no era tan grande, pero tenía su encanto. Las construcciones y las zonas verdes eran relajantes, se veía que vivían buenas personas.

Pero como en todo lugar, siempre hay alguno que otro imbécil que puede arruinar el ambiente. Un tipo fornido estaba acorralando a una muchacha, intimidándola con su tamaño y su aparente fuerza. Law suspiró y se sentó en una banca cercana —Te esperaré aquí—, le dijo a Luffy, sabiendo que iba a ayudar a la chica.

No se tardó, mandó a volar al sujeto y la muchacha le entregó un objeto como agradecimiento. Volvió al lado de Law y se sentó también en la banca —Me ha dado esto —le enseñó, un par de pulseras idénticas hechas de hilo—, dijo que debía darle la otra a alguien especial, así que esta es para ti.

Law tomó la pulsera y la observó, estaba hecha a mano, era simple pero bonita.

—¿Me la amarras? —Luffy tomó la pulsera y la amarró en su muñeca, cuando terminó, Law hizo lo mismo con él.

Mientras Law terminaba de amarrar la pulsera una gota se estrelló contra su mejilla, miró hacia arriba y otro par cayó sobre su rostro. De un segundo a otro la lluvia comenzó a caer caudalosa, terminaron todos mojados buscando un lugar para refugiarse y llegaron a un bullicioso bar.

—¿Bebemos algo aprovechando que estamos aquí? —preguntó Law y Luffy aceptó la propuesta, porque donde había bebida también había comida. Se sentaron en la barra, pidieron un par de tragos y algo para comer. Luffy se excusó para ir al baño y Law continuó bebiendo de su trago mientras observaba con cariño la pulsera que había en su muñeca.

El mismo tipo que Luffy había mandado a volar horas atrás entró por la puerta, Law se llevó la mano a la boca al sentir como se revolvía su estómago debido al desagradable olor que emitía ese troglodita. El sujeto notó la reacción que tuvo y se acercó a él con decisión.

Le tomó de la cintura por detrás y se le apegó para hablarle al oído —¿Qué hace un omega sólo, sin marca y en celo en un lugar como este? ¿Estás buscando algo de diversión? —Sintió asco y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Se zafó de su agarre y se giró para encararle.

—No tientes a su suerte, imbécil.

El tipo sonrió con diversión —eres de esos que se hacen los difíciles. Me gustan los retos—, Law le miró molesto —Al final de cuentas, sigues siendo solo un omega más, y caerás igual que los otros.

—Room —pronunció activando su poder y al mismo tiempo el tipo le afirmó de la muñeca. El cuarto azul desapareció mientras sentía que sus fuerzas comenzaban amenguar—¿Qué diablos?

—Cometiste el error de subestimarme, aunque seas un usuario, no eres nada con un poco de kairoseki ¿verd… —no terminó de hablar, un puñetazo se estrelló contra su cara, perdió un par de dientes y terminó azotado contra la pared.

El brazo se Luffy volvió de un tirón a su forma normal mientras terminaba de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de Law.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó al llegar a su lado, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los imbéciles que no fueron capaces de intervenir.

—Tienes la mala manía de interrumpir mis peleas.

—Lo siento, sé que ganarías fácilmente, pero me molestó que se acercara a ti de esa forma, y ya me quiero ir.

Entornó los ojos —está bien, vámonos—, dio un paso adelante y sintió como su garganta se secaba, se detuvo de golpe y se llevó una mano al pecho, su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Tomó la mano de Luffy, activó una vez más su room, lo más grande que pudo y salieron de ahí.

Luffy se sorprendió al ver que estaban en su habitación dentro del Sunny —Oi, Torao, ¿qué tan grande fue… —Law le interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios.

—Lo suficiente como para llegar hasta aquí —volvió a besarle.

Luffy respondió el beso con la misma intensidad y comprendió que, eso que le había dicho Law la tarde anterior, estaba pasando otra vez.

Continuará…>>

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
